Dirty Little Secrets
by Damusen
Summary: This is a selection of poems, I had great responses to my first I decide to keep going with them. Fairly angsty and romancy, ENJOY!
1. Dirty Little Secrets

**Hi! It's Damusen here. This is a poem written from Lily's point of view about the marauders, and what their closet skeletons are. Quite angsty, but not graphic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own it! **

* * *

_Dirty Little Secrets_

_In our group of friends there are only three,_

_Sarah, Maddie and me._

_In their group of friends there is always four,_

_And worshippers wanting to be more,_

_While hungry fans wait to adore,_

_The boy's with it all and me._

_**These boys with everything hide so much,**_

_**And keep it hidden away.**_

_**And yet one girl with a golden touch,**_

_**Who had and has nothing to gain as such,**_

_**While crying for them and denying for them,**_

_**"The boys with it all and me."**_

_The wolf, the rat, the dog and stag,_

_Dreamlike their world may seem._

_If perfection perfected was to be,_

_A foursome of boys who in honesty,_

_Should rightly challenge the Gods to be,_

_The boys with it all and me._

_**The wolf howls long for acceptance lost,**_

_**"There is nothing for those like me."**_

_**And his body changes from benignity,**_

_**As his tortured mind faces agony,**_

_**And the quiet one that he longs to be,**_

_**The boys with it all and me.**_

_The rat is faced with a two-signed path,_

_One to darkness and one to light,_

_And though he knows the traitorous deed,_

_Of murderer or hated it will him lead,_

_He willingly submits to his hungry greed,_

_The boys with it all and me._

_**The dog once longed to feel some love,**_

_**But love is not accepting him,**_

_**And his family give him no reply,**_

_**For blood traitors should deserve to die, **_

_**But defiant he wills to never cry,**_

_**The boys with it all and me.**_

_The stag watches out for all his friends,_

_While bit by bit his family dies._

_And as by now he's the last one left,_

_And the Dark Lord wants the heart ripped from his chest,_

_But that's gone now to the 'angels' breast,_

_The boy whom I love and me._

_**These four boys have problems hard,**_

_**They deal in different ways,**_

_**The wolf works harder to fix his flaws,**_

_**The rat distances to the Dark Side's claws,**_

_**The dog won't love and sleeps around,**_

_**The stag cuts his wrists with a knife he found,**_

_**And they try to deal while denying themselves,**_

_**The boys with it all and me.**_

_These are their dirty little secrets, _

_But I will watch them because they're mine, _

_My boys and me._

* * *

**How was it? Just in case you didn't get some of it…**

**The girl with the 'golden touch' is Lily,**

**In the third verse, basically I'm saying that people see them as Gods and that they could challenge and do anything,**

**James family has been killed off one by one, and finally he's the only one left, and Voldemort's after him and the 'angel' is Lily,**

**And yes, I noooooooo that the second to last verse is longer than the others.**

**Thanx! Damusen.**


	2. The Stag And His Flower

Hey it's Damusen. Thanx to the positive remarks about my last poem, I've decided to make this into a group of poems and see what happens. Thankyou soooooo much to my reviewers! Ok, this poem is written from Remus' point of view about Lily and James, and Remus (because of his werewolf blood) can sometimes see flashes of what will come. The boy is Harry.

Disclaimer : I don't own it.

* * *

The Stag And His Flower

They have got something so special so right,

And as close as he is now he's in only her sight.

Brown eyes now fading to emerald green,

And yet there's foreboding over things that I've seen.

I see a world full of torture insane,

And a boy slowly falling through tormenting pain.

Green eyes so watchful and raven black hair,

Harsh is his world born of this perfected pair.

But nothing will stop them from falling above,

They see not the pain that will bloom from their love.

And yet they will love him that boy born to be,

Loved by, hated, and curse born is he.

I see him lean closer and touch soft her hair,

I see that there's nothing that can bring them a care,

I see darkness swallow the boy from my mind,

And hear the stag whisper the words that love can hard find.

"Nothing in this world could outshine your grace,

Beauty unmatchable and not just your face.

My heart is yours now and my love's your own,

Wherever you are is the place I call home."

* * *

Kinda short, but I like it. KK, bye people! Damusen xxx 


	3. Final Battle

I quite like this poem, and thank you as always to my reviewers. Ok, this is a poem about the last days of Harry Potter. (sob). Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own it.

* * *

**Laughing, crying, screaming, dying.**

**All for one and one for all.**

**Going off to pointless deaths,**

**Children ripped from lifeless breasts,**

**Waiting silence knows they're dying,**

**I be young but don't stop crying,**

**Wait for me I'll train, he'll fall,**

**All for one and one for all.**

It is so heavy, this weight I bear,

I can't stop now, I can't not care,

But god! I'm young, I've been denied,

I've felt so much and died inside,

I cannot love, his anger's deep,

I cannot dream, He won't let me sleep,

I got to fight, I've more to see,

And I cannot die, the world needs me.

**I think they know, and accept my brand,**

**They always obey my harsh command,**

**No more people dying for me,**

**No more waiting, I'm trained, I'm free,**

**So one last time, we stand together,**

**The Golden Trio, remembered forever,**

**We do not speak but we know why,**

**We've never seen each other cry.**

Seven years it's been since then,

They've stuck by me, I've stuck by them,

So others leave us to be alone,

One last time to never go home,

I know she loves me more than a friend,

And he's my brother, to the very end,

So I kiss her now, for the first and last time,

'I love you, 'Mione, but you can't be mine.'

**And we step out boldly, we walk with pride,**

**My family, those two, by my side,**

**And we face our demons as we face their mark,**

**Killing them, screaming, dying, dark,**

**And finally quiet as he steps out to fight,**

**Snake eyes dancing red this night,**

**And we duel for death we rise and fall,**

**All for one and one for all.**

Hermione's POV:

And he raises his wand, this man so bright,

Finally here, the end of the fight,

Green eyes glowing, he screams for us all,

Screaming the pain that this 'thing' has caused,

And a jet of green light hits the dark in the chest,

He stumbles and falls, slowly meeting his death,

But celebration short lived, as the young man falls on,

'Sleep now, Harry Potter, sleep forever loved one.'

* * *

What do you think? Bye people! Damusen. 


	4. My Godson

Emily, here's another poem, you better sign in and review! Kidding, you are my bestest ever reviewer! Have a gold star, coz this poem is for you!

Ok, this is a poem from Sirius' point of view on Harry. Kinda sad.

Disclaimer : I don't own it.

* * *

**I froze when I saw you, though I was the host,**

**I wanted a glimpse but what I saw was a ghost,**

**Black hair, green eyes, body on the floor,**

**Staring at me, fear ridden, curious all the more.**

I couldn't take the sight of you, I forced my limbs to go,

I just couldn't take the stare last seen twelve years ago,

The stare from them, my best of friends, lifeless on the ground,

House gone, heart gone, just a baby to be found.

**But god, they took even you away, the last of my sanity,**

**And I chased him down that traitorous rat, I didn't bother to flee,**

**They locked me up but I couldn't care, I wanted myself to die,**

**With nothing left I only lived for a want to see the sky.**

And then you saved me, in more than one way,

You saved my body and my heart that day,

And if they can't be there as long as I breathe,

I'll love you my godson, and I'll never leave.

**But I couldn't keep my promise could I?**

**I left you like you've always been left,**

**And now I have to watch your screaming,**

**Nightmares haunting and your scar always bleeding.**

So fuck me for leaving you, fuck that goddamn veil,

I'm stuck behind here always watching knowing that I failed,

I love you, and I left you, the last of your family,

And you'll never let anyone in again, 'coz I screwed up royally.

**And with that thought held in my mind, I feel myself drift apart,**

**And re-appear next to people who I thought had left my heart,**

**And they hold me close and I cry his pain, and they whisper together on cue,**

**"We know, we watch, we love him so, and we're so proud of you."**

* * *

Awww, I feel so sorry for you Sirius! Come back! Damusen. 


	5. Welcome To My World

Ok people, this a poem about the forces of light and the Death Eaters, and the world Voldemort has destroyed. This is dedicated to my favourite reviewer Emily, because she complained about the last one I dedicated to her, seeing as Sirius died in it. Fair enough I suppose…

Anyway, on with the poem!

Disclaimer : I don't own it!

* * *

**Once across the empty fields,**

**Twice a person crying,**

**Scared to say the things we know,**

**Slow the world is dying.**

Call the one's who used to help,

Voices of nothing call,

For dead men can't hear what they would,

They can only see us fall.

**And the gates of death will swing wide open,**

**The dark will claw where others fell,**

**And with no bright light to guide the wicked,**

**Their only place is hell.**

So guard your thoughts and guard your dreams,

And keep your children close,

For Heaven can be as dark as Hell,

And angels were once ghosts.

**Once across the empty fields,**

**Twice a person crying,**

**Scared to say the things we know,**

**Slow the world is dying.**

* * *

How was it? I know it was short, but I am kinda reeling them off at the moment. See ya! Damusen 


	6. We Can't Deal With Him

Ok people, I am on a roll! It's been like 4 poems in 2 days! Yay for me! Cherry Chalk, of course you can put me on your C2 list! Thank you as always to my reviewers!

This is a poem about a conversation between Neville, Seamus and Dean to Hermione, saying how they can't deal with Harry in their dorm. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : No, no, no! I don't own it you obsessive disclaimer people!

* * *

**"He screams now every single night,**

**Screaming in pain while we wait in fright,**

**Helpless watchers, useless and weak,**

**Blocking it out until down he creeps."**

"His nightmares getting worse by far,

And blood down his face from that goddamn scar,

Daring us all to ask him why,

Why him, why us, and quiet he'll sigh."

**"We try to help but what can we do,**

**Mop his face and call for you,**

**Every single, bloody time,**

**Wishing that everything could always be fine."**

"He never cries though, he'll never weep,

It's not fucking normal! He can't even sleep,

But he pushes his body to the fucking max,

And he can't get stronger if he'll ever relax."

**"Herm, we just can't deal anymore,**

**Watching him spasm on the cold, hard floor,**

**Watching him fade as his body gets strong,**

**The Harry we knew has been, come and gone."**

Hermione talking:

"Could you hate him boys, could you watch him die,

'Coz without us he will, no friends, never cry,

He's strong, so strong, not long alive,

Without the love of his friends how could he survive."

* * *

How was it? R+R! Love ya! Damusen. 


	7. I'll Never Leave You

How good am I people! Worship the ground I walk on! I am on the biggest roll ever known to fanfiction! Ok, this is a talk from Harry to Hermione before the fianl battle.

Disclaimer : Don't own it.

* * *

**Don't cry, you know you'll make your pain worse,**

**With nothing left thanks for thinking of me first,**

**You have so much ahead of you, and so much to see,**

**Beautiful brown eyes don't let tears fall for me.**

**No that you are not alone, I'll always be here though I've fought,**

**'Coz you tried your best to catch me when I shouldn't have been caught.**

I don't have much time left here, I have to, got to go,

But I'll always dear, come back to you, your ever-shining glow,

Live your life to the full extent, don't let me tighten slack,

Be happy dearest, happy love, and love another back.

No that you are not alone, I'll always be here though I've fought,

'Coz you tried your best to catch me when I shouldn't have been caught.

**I met you seven years ago, but I've loved you all my life,**

**And you never left me, held steadfast, through the worries hard and strife,**

**And you waited while I disappeared, lost inside my pain,**

**Followed me, kept by my side, 'till I came to life again,**

**No that you are not alone, I'll always be here though I've fought,**

**'Coz you tried your best to catch me when I shouldn't have been caught.**

So when I'm gone, and lost to you, remember what I've said,

I loved you, and I'm lost to you, to the dragging call, I'm dead,

Pretty eyes, don't lose your shine, the world needs strength not fall,

And whisper to yourself at night, I'll kiss you while you call.

No that you are not alone, I'll always be here though I've fought,

'Coz you tried your best to catch me when I shouldn't have been caught.

* * *

R+R people! Bye! Damusen 


	8. Lost Childhood

This is a poem about poor little Harry when he's a little kid, about say eight years old, and he doesn't understand why his family treats him like trash. Quite sweet, quite sad.

Disclaimer : I don't own it you mad people!

* * *

I'm sorry it's not something I can say so easily,

So forgive me if I'm being harsh, it's not my words that form freely,

I've been broken down and torn apart, love stolen from me all that's good,

A cupboard bare, green flash nightmare, in a stolen childhood.

**A touch, the norm, a flinch you scorn, call me loud and bare,**

**'A waste of space, a plain disgrace, treated like polluted air",**

**The child won't cry, won't shed a tear, just sees in hunger the love he needs,**

**As he kisses better his own sore hurts, and shadows the cupboard he longs to flee.**

Blank eyes staring, hearing all, wishing that someone would sweep down and come,

'If my guardian angel's listening now, tell them I'm sorry for whatever I've done,

But maybe my 'family' is right about me, all that I am and however I fair,

They'd be better off if I was stone dead, dead in my cupboard so bare.'

**'Uncle, aunt, what have I done? I will try to please your angry hearts,**

**But if my only crime is being alive, I'll try to perfect my invisible art,**

**But please don't leave me in this cupboard of mine, it's darkness makes me scream and scream,**

**And please don't laugh as you walk on by, door rattling at the seams.**

* * *

What did you think? Bye people! Damusen 


	9. Dedicated To You, The Reader!

This is a page dedicated to my reviewers! I've hit 20 reviews! Party party party! I love you so much! Do you know how happy you've made me by saying the things you've said? REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HAPPPYYYYY! I need an idea for my next poem, what it should be based on and all that jazz. Give me your ideas!

**Stella Blu** : I love you dude! (Not in that way). You are my most dedicated reviewer, my favourite reviewer and a damn funny person! A gold star for you!

**Dobbygrl** : Thank you for your reviews, they're much appreciated! Keep reviewing, hopefully my poetry will get better as I become more experienced.

**Cherry Chalk** : Your reviews always touch my heart! The C2 thing was my pleasure! Keep reading, and I'll keep writing!

**Take Twice Daily** : Ok, so you've only given me one review, but it was very nice. If you read this maybe you'll read the rest of my poetry!

**Serena van der Woodsen** : Same as above, please read the rest of my poetry!

On a less personal note, I would be very grateful if you would all be able to introduce this story to other writers, I love you guys, but different writers give different opinions, and the more reviews I get the better my writing becomes. Thank you! Damusen. a.k.a. Zoexxx


	10. What I Was

_Listen, I owe a lot of people and apology. I've been having a rough time lately and although I know that's no excuse, I hope you can forgive me. Cherry Chalk I took your idea into account, I hope you like what I've created._

_Ok, this is a poem from Voldemorts POV, have fun!_

* * *

There used to be nothing but so still I fell,

Spat out with disgust at the gates of hell,

And the devil himself did take no pride,

When my being was thrown with hate aside,

While his second and third did curse and creep,

And left with such shame that he roared so deep,

That the grounds of hell did fall asunder,

And nothing he kept could sleep.

* * *

A life for a life where death hangs near,

And waiting and watching the stench of fear,

And even as poor souls that did flee,

The souls of dark scream hungrily,

And even their screams became so sweet,

I began to wait for the falling sleet,

And the news that another had fallen to me,

And the dark that consumes me has won.

* * *

My name is Tom, I had dreams and plans,

I had my friends and fear of exams,

And I stayed up late with work to do,

And I fell off my broom with the first time I flew,

And I picked my fights and I bled when hit,

And I skulked around boys who had everything,

And I lost my thoughts when I talked to a girl,

A teenagers life, pure teenagers world.

* * *

But nothing can last, it won't be the same,

I'd felt too much heartache, way too much pain,

And I lost what remains of a schoolchild I held,

And the darkness inside me to my soul did meld,

So come all you people who I used to protect,

As the new generation begins to select,

They have their whole lives to learn the world's flaw,

I have my whole life and more.

* * *

_Thank you very much, bye people!_

_Damusen_


	11. Our Time Can Wait

Where are you my reviewers?

One review for the last one, ONE! THAT'S PATHETIC EVEN FOR ME!

PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL BE SOO GOOD WITH UPDATING!

Ok, this is pretty shit, excuse my language. It is actually a song I wrote, so that is why some of the timing might not seem to make sense. It's a poem from Lily and James' view on each other, set before The Stag And His Flower.

* * *

**It's not like I've not heard it before,**

**All her running and yelling right out of the door,**

**But I can't make it past, though I want it to last,**

**And we can't stop time turning when our time doesn't want to.

* * *

**

_How can he know what he's doing to me,_

_Every year how I hate to spread my hate so freely,_

_When young hate was a word, that I never could use,_

_But our time has so changed us we could never go back.

* * *

_

_But in time upon time he began to mature,_

**She began to act less like she was ever so sure,**

_And I saw him break down when his family was gone,_

**But she held me and whispered and our time was just wrong.

* * *

**

_And sometimes thoughts of him would just pop up right there,_

**No smell could drive out such the scent of her hair,**

_And I blushed when he talked,_ **And I watched when she walked,**

**_But our time was so angry 'coz they wanted to live more.

* * *

_**

**My world was so warped when my family was killed,**

**I had nothing to gain, heart not to be filled.**

**But she turned it around and my life stood it's ground,**

**And she never much left me so far after that.

* * *

**

_And the first time we kissed, can you picture the thought,_

_It was bliss, and I knew that I had been so firm caught,_

_And we could never leave when the other was near,_

_'Coz our time was fast turning when we wanted to stand still.

* * *

_

**_And that's just the way it is, you can't stop time turning when it just doesn't want to._**

**_But don't pity us. We have each other. And that's enough.

* * *

_**

Ok, like I said it doesn't make any sense. Review people or I'll have to get angry. And you don't want me to get angry. Because when I get angry I get…angry… Mad moment there, please forgive me.

Damusen


	12. Not A Very Happy Author

Hi people. I'm afraid this isn't such a cheerful note. I am not kidding, the amount of reviews I am getting is pathetic, and I know I used to say, "Review if you can be bothered" but that is not true. I loved getting reviews, and I love my past reviewers, but if people are reading these poems and not bothering to even say they think my poems are shit, or if they think they are good, that really pisses me off. I love writing, but if people are not interested in these poems anymore then maybe I should stop writing. Because it would not kill people to even say, 'good job'.

Sorry that was so depressing, but I needed to get that out of my system. If I can get a few more reviews then I will continue with these poems, if not then obviously nobody likes them anymore. I write for pleasure, but I neeeeed constructive criticism otherwise I can't get better. See y'all later. Damusen.


	13. Green Eyed Angel

Ok, this is a poem when Hermione is a) going out with Ron but b) is in love with Harry. This is in honour of the Harry Potter book coming out TODAY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

_I'm screaming here and you can't see,_

_Your jealous feeling him through me,_

_You're jealous of the fame he gets?_

_Abuse, and trauma, pain and sweat?_

_But I have one dark secret too,_

_My jealous secret is of you,_

_Friends we are, a trio strong,_

_But best mates, you're his number one._

(Not in that way, god!)

**You call me love, but I'm not yours,**

**For me a sea of green-eyed source,**

**I'm not proud of it but please,**

**Don't blame him, it's my fault you see,**

**I could never tell him where my heart's in,**

**It's just too hard on me, you and him.**

**And if you leave I think he'll maul,**

**Bitter mark on a bitter fall.**

_He says immune, to all that's done,_

_His smile as rare in dark days sun,_

_His skin so pale, his body working,_

_Food a method, frown or smirking,_

_I should be strong, like him, I know,_

_And on the outside in strength I grow,_

_But I need someone to hold me close,_

_And I want him the most._

Review people, peace out.

Zoe aka Damusen


	14. Death Of The Greatest Type Of Madman

Ok, I'm not one to be pessimistic, but I personally was a bit disappointed with the sixth book…

Agree with me and I'll keep writing AU poems, don't agree with me and I'll write according to the book. Throw a review in while you're there, lol.

Ok, I thought in honour of Dumbledore's death, I would write a poem for him.

Disclaimer : yada-yada-yada, WHY?

Old man, grey hair, time has passed on nigh,

Great man, great fear, watch us as you fly on by,

Blue eyes, small smile, inner fire with peace sublime,

Stone dead, cold stead, fire has left this time.

Why you, not me, can't you see the world needs you?

Can't cry, no tears, look where it got yourself to,

Death's scream, piercing, shatter my world, there were some,

None left, you were last, touch me, die, this war begun.

Can't go, not there, not back to my childhood 'home',

Nor there, his place, from there we have both so flown,

And now, with this, I can't go back to my life strewn,

Stone dead, 'cos of you, school dead like a tomb.

Chosen One? Don't make me laugh, You were this world's only hope,

Why me, please see, I don't have strength, just fall and grope,

And once again, I'm all alone, just like the years at my childhood home,

And once again, the dark is here, an empty cupboard sewn.

Hope you liked it, please reply and review!

Damusen.


	15. My Name is Harry

Why am I back? God knows?

Disclaimer-No.

* * *

My name is Harry, I live on my own,  
I live with my thoughts and my dreams.  
I once lived a life that I now have outgrown,  
And now I feel torn at the seams.

I ended in flames and a lust and desire,  
I ended in pain upon pain.  
I ended another made of the same fire,  
That killed me as though it me slain.

So now I sit still and live my life slow,  
An old man I just long to be.  
I wish upon wish that I'd just let me go,  
But it feels like I cannot be free.

How do you recover from what I've been through?  
How do you wake up when you die?  
How do you begin to makes sense of what's true?  
And whatever else is a lie.

My name is Harry, I live like a ghost,  
But really that's not a surprise.  
I came back from hell with more baggage than most,  
And my sounds, only sounds, are my cries.

* * *

You know the drill.

Damusen xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
